


Feel Pain for You

by aisatsanashiba



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since we met, he's been obsessed with me. I don't get it. No one shows interest in me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Pain for You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Garbage's #1 Crush

Every since we met, he's been obsessed with me. I don't get it. No one shows interest in me. The mindless girls at the flower shop don't show interest in me. But Farfarello did. Even when he was following Schuldig around, fucking with Omi's head and life, I could feel his eyes on me.

Then, when Weiss and Schwarz kept being thrown against each other during missions, he tried to separate me from the others. Only worked twice. Once was enough.

The first time it happened, trying to kill each other somehow became mutual hand jobs and matching bite marks on each other's necks. It was over and done before I realized what had happened. My teammates didn't say anything about it. I didn't need telepathy to know they would never believe what truly happened. Yohji made some stupid joke about "Schwarz' pet psycho." I ignored him and locked myself in my room, attempting to feel disgusted with myself for letting it happen… and enjoying it so much.

The second time it happened he simply stood there and smiled. I circled him slowly, waiting for the trap that had to be coming. Once I was in front of him again, I felt compelled to look into the yellow of his eye. It was oddly expressive, and I saw the lust there. And some deeper emotion I knew but refused to deal with.

He wasn't smiling anymore. He had turned serious and determined. That made me a bit uneasy, but his words were what truly scared me. "I've been dying just to feel you by my side. To know that you're mine."

"What?" I hated that my voice trembled, but I couldn't help it. Not when he started to prowl toward me.

"You are in my head. Schuldig's advice was going through with it. As he said, 'Get it out of your system.' Didn't work. I see your face every place that I walk in. Hear your voice every time I am talking."

He was too close. I couldn't think with him that close, so I started to back away as quickly as I could, my usual assassin grace forgotten. He smirked slightly when I hit a wall rather harshly. And he was still approaching me.

When he got close enough, he grabbed my wrist and brought my Bagh Nakh to his chest. I couldn't tear my gaze from his hand on mine and my claws on him. He pushed onto them slightly, causing the weapon to break his skin and we both gasped. He pressed the tip of one of his knives under my chin. I was forced to either lift my gaze to meet his or have my head impaled.

"I'll feel pain for you. Twist the knife. Bleed my aching heart. Tear it apart. You and I are kindred spirits, and I will crawl on hands and knees until you see that you feel it too. You will believe in me. I will never be ignored."

I don't know what came over me in that moment. One second I was very much afraid that I was going to be killed by a madman waxing poetic about how he and I were soul mates or something, and the next second I was knocking his knife away from me, heedless of the cut the moved caused. He let me retract my claws, but there was disappointment showing on his face. A pout formed on his full, dare I say, beautiful lips. I heard a growl and was surprised to realize it had come from me.

And it happened again. I doubt I'll ever remember who started either of our encounters. I suppose it doesn't really matter. We both wanted it. I still want it, but I haven't seen him since the ritual with the Essett Elders and the tower collapsing.

I wonder if I'll ever see him again…

I wonder if it's alright to wish for it.


End file.
